Sk8er Slayer
by linagabriev
Summary: To protect her pride, Lina decides Gourry is not good enough for her. This is the price she must pay. G/S
1. Lina POV

**Sk8er Slayer**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. Avril Lavigne owns the song: "Sk8ter Boi"

Summary: To protect her pride, Lina decides Gourry is not good enough for her. This is the price she must pay. G/S

Word Count: 820

Warnings: Songfic, Gourry/Sylphiel, Lina POV

AN: Think of this story as a possible future that I truly hope the Slayers will never have to face.

* * *

**He was a boi,  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?**

_Damned, stupid Gourry. _

_Three years and he still makes fun of my figure._

**He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well**

_He wonders why I rag on him all of the time._

_But he never has a good thing to say about me. _

_I mean, really. I'm the beautiful and powerful Lina Inverse. _

_Martina? Some protector he is. He doesn't exactly defend me when she makes some crack about my personality or body. _

_Not that he needs to or anything. _

_No, there is someone else he cares for. _

**All of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

_Even Amelia sees it. _

_Her. _

_Probably out of fear that I would Dragon Slave the forest, I remember what I saw that day we met up again in Old Sairagg. _

_Amelia tried to shield me from seeing it. But I did. _

_Those two so close. _

_Sylphiel and the Jellyfish. _

**He was a Sk8er boi  
She said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to "earth"**

_It's not like I ever really wanted a companion on my journeys anyways. _

_If possible, Gourry's more useless than Naga. _

_Besides, because of his promise and his desire to protect people, he probably feels like he's forced to stay with me. _

_Probably can't wait to run back to Sylphiel, and her fabulous cooking, and oh so "dear" and caring personality. _

_Not like I'm attracted to him anyways. _

_I mean, really. That Prince is going to come any moment and sweep me off my feet. Shattered dreams (courtesy of Phil) be damned. This is more than a dream. _

_I deserve it. I'm beautiful and talented afterall. _

_Ugh. I almost laughed like Naga there for a second..._

* * *

"Gourry?"

"Yeah Lina?"

"We've been traveling together for a long time now and..."

_Just say it. The sooner the better._

"Yeah, I guess so."

Realizing, that she wasn't talking, Gourry turned towards her.

"Lina what's wrong?"

_So blue. His eyes. So damned blue._

"Gourry, maybe we should travel by ourselves for a while."

Lifting her eyes, she expects to see relief.

Not just a little shocked, she nods a goodbye, and quickly leaves. Startled by his sadness.

* * *

**5 yrs from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone**

_Ha. So much for Prince Charming. _

_Oh well. The Dragon Slave took care of him. Good and proper. _

_Not that it was a total loss. From a merchant's daughter's perspective._

Smiling, she tightens the wards around her child as he naps.

Walking back towards the porch, she stops suddenly, overwhelmed by the scenery. The sky.

_So blue._

**She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin' on MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a Sk8er boi  
She said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a Superstar  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

"Hey did you hear about that guy, Gourry Gabriev? Damn lucky man that guy is."

_Gourry?_

Swirling her drink, Lina sits back in her chair, priming her ear for the conversation behind her.

"Yeah, heard he inherited a lot of gold from his family being dead and all."

"Horrible fire that was."

"I never even knew that kid was a noble. Fought beside him ten years back."

"Rich kids and their kicks. Wanted adventure, no doubt."

"Well he's all settled nicely in Sairagg I last hear. Real nicely."

_Sairagg, huh?_

* * *

_They cleaned this place up nicely. I'll give 'em that._

Holding the bundle to her breast, Lina walked slowly, her head down.

_What am I even doing here? What do I hope to accomplish?_

Lost in thought, Lina screams when someone bumps into her.

"Hey why don't you watch where you are going!"

_Blue._

"Gourry?"

"Lina? Hi! Wow. What are you doing here?" Gourry asks.

_He's smiling. He doesn't hate me. He's smiling. Five years. And he's smiling._

Returning the "favor," Lina grins.

"Oh, I am just here because I heard there was some treasure near by. What about you? It's been awhile"

_Five years._

"Oh, is he yours?"

_You were._

"Lina?"

"What?"

"The baby. Is he yours?"

"Of course. I didn't steal him."

_Oh that's nice._ _Great job, Lina._

Grinning, Gourry laughs.

_I missed that._

"Where's the father?" he asked, starting to look around.

_Damn._ _Of all the embarassing things to ask. _

"Oh, he's gone"

"Oh I'm sorry,"

Shrugging, Lina doesn't reply.

"Hey, did you want to come over to my house, so you can relax for a bit? Maybe we can talk about our lives since we last saw each other."

Inwardly cheering, Lina shrugs again.

"Sure."

* * *

**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
To bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boi could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside.  
He just a boi  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock eachother's world  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boi  
I'll be backstage after show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know**

"Ah. So you and Sylphiel are married?" She gulps again, willing her strength to not let her down.

"Yeah and we also have a--"

"DADDY, DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!"

Jumping in his arms, was a beautiful blond girl with violet eyes.

"--Child together."

_Wow._

"Oh. Well. I should leave now."

"For the treasure?"

"Right. That."

Without a goodbye, Lina turns, holding her son protectively against her, walking, half-running out of Gourry's home.

_Dammit! I was such a fool for coming here._

"Lina! Wait a second!"

She doesn't.

_Damned, stupid Gourry. _

* * *

After packing up her belongings, Lina leaves with the Inn Keeper heaving a sigh of relief.

Unable to help herself she walks by his house one more time seeing a loving family at dinner.

_He's happy._

_I can be too._

Clutching her world, her son, to her breast, Lina smiles determined to not mope.

_I'm the beautiful and powerful Lina Inverse afterall._

* * *

To be continued in the next story: Gourry's POV.

Author's Notes:

Any Sylphiel bashing was meant on my part but I am sorry for offending people who like her.

(Xelloss: Don't you mean you pity people who like her?)

10/21/08: I rewrote this almost entirely, while keeping the main points. I contemplated deleting this, but oh well. I really dislike the overall story though. I have no idea what possessed me to write this.


	2. Gourry POV

**Sk8er Slayer**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. Avril Lavigne owns the song: "Sk8ter Boi"

Word Count: 637

Warnings: Song Fic, Gourry/Sylphiel, Gourry POV

* * *

**He was a boi,  
She was a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?**

_Ouch. _

_The fireball really stung._

**He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well**

_Always caling me stupid. _

_She never has a good thing to say about me. _

_I want to protect her. I want to love her._

_She'd probably Dragon Slave me if she knew._

_No. She wants that Prince Charming gig. Someone with money and power. _

**All of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

_I'm suppose to be her protector. _

_I couldn't even protect her from that fake Rezo-guy. _

_I'm not strong enough for her._

I'm useless to her.

* * *

**He was a Sk8er boi  
She said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to "earth"**

"Gourry?"

"Yeah Lina?"

"We've been traveling together for a long time now and.."

_It can't be. She can't feel the same. But maybe..._

"Yeah, I guess so."

_Look at her._

"Lina what's wrong?"

_I should tell her how I feel too._

"Gourry maybe we should travel by ourselves for a while."

Stock still, Gourry stands there. Watching her. Watching her leave.

_Damn it. Move, legs. Say something. I should say something._

She's already gone.

* * *

**5 yrs from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone**

_Five years since that day. Of course my memory won't fail me when I want it too. Need it too._

Gourry sits on his porch watching the sun set. The Pure ruby colors filtering through the sky.

**She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin' on MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a Sk8er boi  
She said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a Superstar  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing Lina," Gourry says, as he smiles down at his daughter.

_It was actually Sylphiel who decided the name._

_She was worried at first, but she understood, and this was her way of showing it. _

_I'm thankful for both of my girls and this life. Despite everything._

_I have something new to protect now._ _My wife and daughter. _

"Tell your mom I'll be be right back," Gourry tells his daughter giving her kiss on her forehead.

_I do wonder how Lina is now. I hope she's happy._

Lost in thought, he doesn't realize there is someone in front of him before colliding with them.

"Hey why don't you watch where you are going!"

_That voice. _

"Gourry?"

"Lina? Hi! Wow. What are you doing here?" Gourry asks, smiling at her.

_Strange. It's Lina. But I don't feel the need to hug her. To never let her go._

Returning the "favor," Lina grins.

_I missed that. But I'm okay without it. Her smile. I'm okay without it._

"Oh, I am just here because I heard there was some treasure near by. What about you? It's been awhile"

_Five years._

"Oh, is he yours?"

_She has a son. That's good. _

"Lina?"

"What?"

"The baby. Is he yours?"

"Of course. I didn't steal him."

Grinning, Gourry laughs.

_I missed her sense of humor too. _

"Where's the father?" he asked, starting to look around. Turning back to her, he sees her expression.

_I shouldn't have asked that._

"Oh, he's gone."

_Was this my fault? She isn't happy?_

"Oh I'm sorry."

Shrugging, Lina doesn't reply.

"Hey, did you want to come over to my house, so you can relax for a bit? Maybe we can talk about our lives since we last saw each other."

"Sure."

**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
To bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boi could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside.  
He just a boi  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock eachother's world  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boi  
I'll be backstage after show  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know**

"Oh, so you and Sylphiel are married?" she asks me.

She looks like she is about to cry? Why? Like all things I can't understand it.

"Yeah and we also have a--" Gourry starts before he is interrupted.

"DADDY, DADDY, YOU'RE HOME!"

"--Child,"

"Oh. Well I must be leaving now."

Now this does hurt. It feels so reminiscent of when I last saw her. Her back towards me.

"Lina! Wait a second!" Gourry shouts. But he doesn't run after her.

_No. She left. Maybe I should have held on back then, but she was the one who left. _

Turning towards his daughter, he crouches down to pick her up and talk to her.

"Lina, I want you to promise me something. That when you fall in love don't let him push you away. Just hold on tight and never let him go. Ok? Promise me."

"I promise."

_I'm happy._ _Lina will be just fine. _

_But I'm happy. _

* * *

To be continued in the Epilogue

Author's Notes:

This chapter is dedicated to Filing Sloth. I had forgotten that I wanted to do a Gourry POV.

10/20/08: Rewritten. I've change the dynamics of both of the POVs to just have thoughts, but still a third person talking. I've also change the mood in this chapter drastically. I don't want Gourry to have to pine. I admit, before, it was awful how I wrote Sylphiel as a second choice. So I've changed it a bit to emphasize that Gourry isn't some stupid lug that got forced into an unhappy marriage. He's happy with both his wife and daughter now. A bit of sadness, but mostly content.


	3. Epilogue: The Unexpected End

**Sk8er Slayer**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. I'm not making any money off this story. Avril Lavigne owns the song: "Sk8ter Boi"

Time: Fifteen years after the events of Lina and Gourry's POV

Word Count: 177

Warnings: OC/OC

* * *

**Epilogue: The Unexpected End!**

* * *

"FIREBALL!"

After that grand entrance, the man stepped into the sunlight, short fiery-red hair and piercing black eyes glittering.

To his surprise, the young woman, whom he assumed was a damsel in distress dispatched the rest of the bandits in a fury of blond hair.

"Wow. Not bad," the man said nodding his head appreciatively at the girl.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, catching her breath.

"My name's Lina Gabriev." Grinning, she held out her hand.

"Inverse, Gourry Inverse." Matching her smile, he shook her hand.

"Inverse," she breathed, pausing as if she were remembering the name.

Lina backed up, looking him up and down.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lina Inverse's son, would you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's my mum," he said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Let's go to town and talk for a bit. I want to hear about your mother."

Together, they both walked down to a cafe, with Gourry boasting about the wonderful adventures of the sorceress supreme.

* * *

"A new generation of trouble. How fun! " Xelloss said, smirking.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I thought giving them a second chance through their children was a good idea. I could not resist putting Lina and Gourry together somehow.

The ending was sort of like my Slayers Beginning, but oh well. I am more than likely not going to do another chapter as a follow up. As much as I like reading romance, I tend to write comedy. Or at least what I think is funny.

If you noticed when Gourry said his name he said first name, first name again and then last name just like Lina when Gourry and her first met.

Yes, I realize the Epilogue title is also the title for one of the episodes in NEXT. So let me say this: I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!

I also know that Gourry Inverse is younger than Lina Gabriev in my story. I won't explain in further detail who the father was, or why Lina would let herself get used.

10/21/08: Wow. This was a bit of gratuitious author insertion, on some level. Although I'm not blond. lol Didn't really change too much about this.


End file.
